Pawns and Choices
by claudefaustes1214
Summary: Vain is enjoying her time in Hell until Sebastian calls for help? Yes Sebastian and Ciel are now lovers but what if Vain had once loved Sebastian? Will she save the boy? What about the looming demon deaths and traps?But here is the twist... Sebastian had once loved Vain too until the memories had to be forgotten,for them both SebxCiel SebbyxVain To see 2 chapter go to my main page.
1. Pawns and Choices

Chapter 1, Pawns and Choices

Note: Omg, I just finished writing the intro. Then I pressed shift and it ALL deleted! What the rabbit? So yeah today is not Sunday, but I had already written all the Chapters and decided to release the first one today. Anyways as I was saying. Hey guys! At the beginning of every story I write a quote related to the story. Also this is my first story so please bear with me! Oh my look at the time. Dammit. Ok need to go so enjoy!

P.S Not to confuse you but if you saw season 2 Ciel turned demon. Here he has somehow turned back to human but since he used to be demon the contract is still in place, hehe I hope that is not too confusing.

**Summary: Vainghesra is the Queen of Darkness. She is enjoying her time in Hell until Sebastian calls for help? Yes Sebastian and Ciel are now lovers but what if Vain had once had a one-sided love with Sebastian? Will she save the boy? But here is the twist. . . Sebastian had once loved Vain too until the memories had to be forgotten. For them both. In the end will Sebastian choose her or Ciel. Will he leave the boy forever to be free or will love win him back? With mysterious demon deaths are they connected to the hopeless lovers? SebastianxCiel, SebastianxVain (kinda boring in the beginning, but it gets better)**

_"Time changes you but... you cants change what happens during that time unless you hate it."_

I sat down staring at the pathetic humans crawling to me for help.

Hell could be so amusing sometimes, hearing tortured screams and cry's for help. Although to be truthful it wasn't that I enjoyed the torture but rather could relax here.

One particular human got too close and I cringed in disgust as he grabbed for my leg. I was sitting on a throne carved out of darkest obsidion and vines with thorns poking out. That fact didn't really bother me, it was actually like a massage. "Oh , Lithym please remove this vile creature away from me." I said adding a bit of menance to my voice. Lithym grinned at me and took the human by the leg dragging him over to the blazing fire pit.

I was currently visiting the Torture Valley before my meeting with the head counceller of demons. Usually I lived in the human realm but it felt good to return here once in a while and visit friends. Although I had already spent decades here, I was called on to attend an important meeting and was currently waiting for Acrout. Demons have been dying mysteriously and they were all high ranks. I was asked to investigate and Acrout scheduled a meeting saying he found some evidence of poison.

Anyways I focused back on Lithyms willingness to obey my orders. Many may think demons don't have friends but we do just in a different company than humans. We take pleasure in spending time together and although friendship doesn't matter to us we do develop loyalty towords each other. Lithym was a good friend of mine that was a bit on the psycho-path way. He was one of the highest ranking officers in charge of torturing the sinful. So you see where I am getting at when I say he isn't fully sain. My other friend Nathuinelium sat next to me, while Cardafia played around with some unfortunate humans limbs.

Suddenly I felt a tug in my chest and focused on who was calling me. Mmm I see Necroghar had finally resurfaced. Necroghar used to be my bestest friend until he went to the human world seeking for a meal. I saw him standing next to a bed with a sickly looking boy laying underneath the covers, his message echoed into my ears. 'Vainhgesra I know you may feel betrayed or angry at me but please I beg you come help me' I smirked. Wow a high ranking demon begging me? This would be interesting, might be a good time to check up on the Grim Reaper council about the demon deaths anyway. A devilish grin spread across my face. 'Yes I shall come' As the connection broke I thought I heard a sigh of relief. Oh my this will be a fun game to play.

Hmm, kinda messes up my plans for the meeting but it looked like Necroghar needed my help sooner. "Ah Nathuinelium I would like to ask you of a favor." "Hmmmmmm...really what is it?" Looking at me he narrowed his eyes. That look would wilt any humans smile off their faces but to me it was just a friendly challenge.

"I had been called for and this one is interesting prey to toy with, Necroghar has decided to announce himself." Nathuinelium raised his eyebrows in suprise and smirked. "Tell Acrout that the meeting will be postponed but I will send him a message as soon as possible."

"I see but you know that means moving from my comfy spot here so tell me what I get in return." I pondered the thought and decided to give him a human to toy with, should keep him entertained for a month. Being the privleged highest ranking I had control over every system. "How 'bout a human for a month, from the Transport so do they are fresh?" I saw his mouth twitch and knew I won. "Hard bargain but ok I agree." Smiling at him I stood up and took out a key that would allow him to take one soul. Whispering the deal to the key I handed it to him. Jumping up with renewed energy he bowed and started to walk away but turned around and said, "Vainghesra would it be ok if I told some demons that Necroghar re-announced himself?"

I whipped around and glared at him my eyes turning blood red. "You may not and WILL not speak about this to anyone, I want to do whatever it is with peace." "Y-Yes ok sorry." Nathuinelium stuttered. I pulled away my powers and gave him a small smile as an apology. Turning around I reached out to Necroghar and was just about to go there when- "Vain...uh...wher...yo..goin'?"

I looked down to see Cardafia wraped around my waist probably drunk from too much demon apples that contains our alcohol in them. Sighing I un-tangled myself from her. Can't have her blabber about my leave, I thought grabbing the nearest human. A small child with large green eyes and brusies all over. I was about to throw him to Cardafia to distract her when I saw his soul. "Boy tell me what crime have you done?" I asked him holding him as far away as possible. Even though I blocked my sense of smell I didn't want him to dirty my clothes.

"I-I stole bread to help my f-family and … was shot down." I thoughtfully examined him and turned to Cardafia handing her the child I said, "Take him to my mansion and make sure he is kept safe until I returned." I raised my powers and let them envelope Cardafia snapping her out of her drunken stupor she nodded. Bowing she hurriedly ran off carrying the child as if her life depended on him. Which it did even though demons could not die I was the only one who could kill them. But that will be for later. Feeling slightly irritated I focused again and was flung into black void until I emerged to the front steps of a large mansion.

Withdrawing all my powers, I changed my clothing deemed more proper for the human world. I decided to let my wings show and let the feathers drag on the ground as I made my way to the front door. Even so far I could smell sickness and worry rolling off this house in waves. Pushing out a little I let Necroghar feel that I arrived and waited patienlty. I felt a tug that meant he was changed his name. Hmm thinking again I sent out 'Sebastian', but that must have been the right guess for the door opened a second later.

I stared shocked at Necro- Sebastians appearance. So human, so plain. He was, it looked like, used to be in a butler suit but the tailcoat was off and his sleeves were pushed up to his elbows, hair was slightly dis-shelved and he stared at me with hopeful but panicked eyes. So pathetic for a demon.

I on the other hand was wearing black jeans, loose black neck long sleeve ,thin black gloves, and a black knee-length coat. "Thank you for coming Vainghesra." The butler bowed before me and I grunted in response. Brushing past him I looked around and was quite surprised at the beautiful décor. Examining everything I felt Sebastians impatience practically screaming in my ear. Annoyed I turned around.

Let the game begin.

"Sebastian Michailis you have called for me and I presume you used my pearl. Now that I am here you will have to make a deal before I proceed, or reject my help and have me leave a scar before I leave, Choose."

I already knew what the answer was but I just wanted to say those words.

"I agree to make a deal with you and will proceed with a blood oath in exchange for your help."

I eyed him, he was so desperate and even a low rank demon wouldn't jump into a deal like that. Shaking my head I removed my glove and used my fangs to tear at my wrist.

"Sebastian once you drink my blood you will be bound to the deal in which I help you anyway I can and in return I may ask anything of you- "But something not including my master." Sebastian interupted and I glared at him. Pulling my wrist back he fell to his knees and begged for my forgiveness. "You are lucky to be a close friend of mine or I would have tore your head off." Wincing at my words he stood up and I shoved my wrist at him.

Sebastian sucked away a couple drops and my mark branded his left shoulder and on my right hand. Shaking away the needle pain, I licked my wrist and it healed instantly. Not bothering to take my glove I raced with lightning speed to Sebastian's contracter.

The boy was lying in the bed with sweat pouring off him and moans of pain escaped his lips. Sebastian appeared at his masters side and helped him sit up. The boy gathered up some air and said. "My name is Ciel Phantomhive I apoligize for not being able to greet you properly..." Said boys strength gave away and he flopped back on the bed.

I breathed in the smell of pain and smiled. But Sebastian cleared his throat and said, "Please Vain do you know what is wrong with him?" Slowly walking over to the boys side I placed my hand on Ciels forehead. After a minute of searching I sought out the pains producer and … found it. How dare they!

I jerked my hand back and glared at Sebastian. Bewildered by my actions Sebastian frowned. "What is it?" I barely controlled my anger but was able to pull it back. "Tell me when this started." "Well ever since the demon party we went to." "It is my poison." Sebastians eyes widened in understanding and he rushed over to Ciel brushing his hair back and giving him a chaste kiss on the forehead.

Ready to throw up from the sight I shoved Sebastian away but not before feeling a strange twing in my chest. Ignoring it I said, "Hold your master down no matter what until I extracted the poison." Nodding Sebastian held his master down firmly and Ciels eyes widened in fear. Breathing in I clapsed my hand over Ciels and started to slowly extract the poison. Ciel screamed and screamed but I coudn't go any faster or I would kill him.

Sebastian's face proved that he would instantly switch places with his master if given the opportunity. In an hour I finished and Ciel slumped down into deep sleep. Sebastian curled up next to his master and whispered words of comfort.

I turned away disgusted and decided to strip Sebastian of his tittle and job for being so weak for a human. I think Cardafia would be a good fit.

Walking out I found a clean enough room and sank into the bed. Even though I don't require sleep the extraction tired me and I was dragged into sleep as I pondered on how my poison was taken and given to the boy. It must be a high rank, maybe even a royal demon. Whoever it was will pay for their actions. But most impotantly WHY?

I slowly drifted back into consicness as I felt a presence in the room.

Reaching for my dagger hidden in my left boot I pinpointed the source. It wasn't human so no harm if I killed it.

In one quick movement I jumped out of bed and flung the dagger at the source.

Hearing a gasp I snapped open my eyes and saw Sebastian standing in the corner of the room, holding my dagger with two fingers millimeters away from his face. The suprise was evident on and I groaned flopping back on the bed.

"Butler, have you ever heard of knocking, you should by now when you spent so many decades here." I said letting him hear the anger in my tone. "Well Vain I didn't expect that... I was just watching you."

Ok ,he confused me there, since when did he not expect the dagger to the face, plus what a stalker! "Butler nobody in the right state of mind would creep in and watch me." I pulled the covers over my head and shifted to lie on my stomach. Hearing an amused chuckle infuriated me but I held it in. Just as I closed my eyes the bed dipped down and the weight layed on top of me.

Hissing I said, "Butler, get off me NOW!" Hearing another chuckle I was about to stick another dagger in his gut when the weight vanished and I untangled myself from the covers. Sitting up I gave him my hardest glare. "Vain I wanted to ask you . . . when you came I felt your loathing and anger at me, plus you always called me nicknames now it is rather just. . . Butler."

I examined Sebastian from head to toe and said, "You were worried for the human master and still cared for him for he left you with nothing, he is your prey, he used to be demon and that took away his soul but you turned him back human with just a sliver of a soul left. You are just serving him as a slave, and you used to be a high ranking demon."

"I see, but Vain you must understand before he was turned demon he ordered me to never leave his side until I ate his soul. I have not stayed here willingly." I observed him and finally beneath the human kindness saw a bit of anger and wrath. "Please Vain I do not wish for you to be angry at me." He bowed on one knee as I thought about it. Well if what he was saying was the truth then I could easily have him unbound from the contract chains. To be honest I did miss my childhood friend. We grew up together, protected each other, hunted together. Ah why am I such a soft heart.

"Sebastian-" he looked up at me as I said his name hope in his eyes "-I can rid of your contract if you wish and you can come with me." Sebastian stood up and nodded but there was hesitation in the movement. "I agree but my master cant even dress himself." Nodding I called for Gredset, my loyal friend who is the best butler in demon world.

As the demon appeared I exchanged a mental conversation with him. When finished I turned to Sebastian and said "This is Gredset we agreed that for a week he will teach Ciel basic survival skills and take care of him. But only for a week." A fox like grin spread across Sebsatians face and I finally saw the demon I knew all those centurys. He placed his uniform on the demon and changed back to his original clothes. A tight leather black shirt, black jeans, spike bracelets around his arms and the soft features of his human face turned more sharp and cruel. Sighing in relief I stepped forward and hugged my Necroghar. He embraced me back and I felt the glimmer. Pulling away I looked up to him and asked, "Sebastian or should I say Necroghar you still have some feelings for the human dont you?" "Yes I do... and I only agreed to break the contract to not put him in danger, I still love him, and will return, but I am tired of being a servant."

Ugh well can't change his feelings. I streched out my wings and replenished my dagger from the floor back in my boot. Taking his hand I led him over to the bed and made him lay down on his back. "Gredset you may now go and do your job." I heard a soft yes and the door clicked shut. Taking Necroghars contracted hand I placed my mouth on it pulling away to mumble "Are you ready? This will hurt." Giving me a brisk nod he closed his eyes. I sank my fangs into the contract symbol and started to slowly hack away at it. I heard his screams and cocconed him in my powers to keep the screams in the room. As the last string broke Neroghar jerked and lay still.

Licking his hand my bites healed. Running a cool hand across his cheek he woke back up and grinned at me. "It is done but let me remind you that you still owe me a favor for healing your master." Instead of saying anything he merily nodded. Closing his eyes he flopped back down on the bed. Extracting my powers I decided to let him rest for while, that is two extractions in one day.

Now lets see how the human boy is doing. After a couple of minutes I finally found the right room.

The boy was curled in his bed crying pitifully. When he heard the door open he looked up hopefully but when he saw it was me agony took over his blue eyes and he fell back sobbing. I usually didn't feel any emotions but pity for the boy was strong. I started to come closer to the bed and the boy cried out, "NO..d-dont...come near ….me WHERE IS S-SEBASTIAN WHY DID THE CONTRACT F-FADE AND I CANT EVEN CALL FOR HIM!" "He was decided to leave little one, and broke the contract." A sob racked the boys little body and I came up to him.

Why never have I seen a boy care for a demon so deeply. They really do love each other. Laying on the bed I embraced him. If the boy was not crying his heart out he would have probably pushed me away. Taking his trembling hand I took away some of his pain and using my dark powers, covering him with them like a blanket. The boy soon fell asleep and I cleared his dreams of any nightmares. Taking away nightmares was like eating a soul and they tasted very good.

Brushing away the boys hair from his eyes I saw why Necroghar was fond of the boy. Such a strong yet pained spirit. I felt my fangs press against my lips and was off the bed in a flash. I haven't eaten a soul or human in ten centuries and I am planning to keep it that way.

As I reached the door I felt a tug and looked back at the boy. Suddenly my vision grew black and my chest started to feel like it was being torn apart. Stumbling blindly I literally fell out of the room. Right as I felt the floor centimeters from my face strong arms caught me and I swung my head around. "Vain calm down it is me, tell me what is wrong...your eyes are white."

Ah, Necroghar, the pain was growing and I realized that I was having a vision. Images flashed before my eyes of Ciel and I saw what will happen once we left. The boy would fall depressed and at the end of the month throw himself off the building in vain to see Necroghar again. A vision could rarely be changed. I usually got visions of very important spirits that would die soon. As the vision faded the grip on my chest faded and my eyesight slowly focused back.

Gasping for air I grabbed at Necroghars shirt and pulled myself up. "A...vision I saw... Ciels future." I rasped, regaining my breath.

I felt Necroghar stiffen and a bit of worry leak out into his voice, "What will happen to him?"

I couldn't tell him, the boy would die eventually of old age, and if I told Necroghars that he would die soon he would try and protect the boy growing closer to him and fall into despair in the end. "I just saw that he will be very depressed for a month but will eventually recover." I heard a sigh of relief and muscles relax. I scooted against the wall and leaned back closing my eyes. "Tell me Necroghars why is it that you fell for the boy?"

I felt the wall creak as another figure leaned back next to me. "I care for him more than a usual demon would yes but I don't want to spend my time with him, I would rather have him live a peaceful life, that is something I cant give him."

"Do you wish to return home?"

"Yes it has been a long time." "Then we shall but first we will go pay a visit to the Reaper Academy." Opening my eyes I saw Necroghar nod and stood up with him. Time to change into more comfortable clothes. Letting black mist swirl around me I changed my outfit to wear black boots with a little heel, black ripped tights, a black silk knee-length dress with a red corset on the outside that painfully pressed around me. Yeah, yeah I know but for me it was comfortable. Plus a red knee-length tailcoat with golden buttons and a tight coziness. Final touch was the band that appeared on my hand symbolizing my rank and power. Which is highest rank of all, it was black silk with designs on it that covered half my wrist and the most important a red amber diamond rock in the middle. When I finished changing I smiled at Necroghar and we walked to the front door.

Summoning two black demon stallions we jumped on bareback and I let Necroghar take the lead.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Necroghar give the house one more painful glace. That moment I realized that everything he said about only just being concerned for the boy was not true. He didn't just care he actually REALLY loved the boy.

But the demon side of him yearned for souls and more freedom. Plus the stubborness to admit his feelings.

For him I will keep the boy alive and at the end of the month let him return. But there is a certain twist to it. If I keep the boy alive I will go against the Fates and have to fight them. Once I had won I will be weak for a decade and will be in need of blood. So Necroghar will need to give me blood every month. This way I will have a home to come to in the human realm and get fresh sweet blood. There is always a benefit for me in any plan.

Many creatures would consider me weak kind heart but he is like a brother. Ah, but I am still too weak... need to kill a couple demons to refresh my rank and power. Some creatures are getting cocky and not bowing when I passed them.

We were riding past the Fraj Village located in the In-Between and one particilur demon stepped in our riding path.

Necroghar stopped the horses and pulled out his cultery knives. Jumping off my stallion I walked up to the demon. Jarwed?

Wait the counsellers son was challanging me? Sighing I pulled out my daggers, three in each hand. "Jarwed what a pleasant meeting." Said demon smirked and came closer to me twirling his newly acquired sabers.

Necroghar started to get off his horse but I whirled on him and slapped the knives out of his hands pushing him back on the horse. The counseller may not be sad that I killed his son but he wont be happy either. Necroghar looked at me with a shocked expession but I turned around back to Jarwed. Necroghar should lear to handle his emotions better. I didnt need to deal with having to keep an eye on him while fighting. I wanted to leave without a fight.

I noticed the villigers gathering around us in a circle and a certein one caught my eye. It was a Mesfer, they were little demons who spread important news to other demons. They were like the main source for gossip. Well that might work well for me.

"Vain I expected you to come here." Jarwed purred circeling me slowly. Calmly I asked, "Do you wish to challenge me Jarwed?" "What? No no of course not, I will die and thats not part of my plan." Confused I kept my face stony. Then what the hell was he planning? "You see I did not come here for you but rather for thet butler right there." Jarwed said as he pointed his finger at Necroghar.

"What do you want with him." "Ah, well here is the twist I am only the delivery man while my orders came from someone else." Raising my eyebrows I asked, "You? A royal demon? Taking orders? Dont make me laugh." Jarweds smile faltered but he flicked his wrist and six demons wielding spider nets started to circle us.

"Only with your permission can I take the demon, but do think, do you really need that extra weight?" A headache was forming and I rubbed my temples. If I didn't agree I would have to fight and with the state I am in I will receive some wounds. Plus they were right even though I liked to spend time with Necroghar having him off my back would give me more time to investigate the deaths. But if I let them take him I may find out who this demon capturer was. Lately demons have been disppearing and the only thing left behind was a spider thread until they reappeared dead. Concidence that the six demons are carrying spider nets? I think not. Interesting who was doing this and for what. Especially since only I could kill demons. Well it will prove to be somewhat entertaining plus helpful. So I guess I could give him away for a day since I still needed to return him to the Ciel boy. It was not my wish to harm him but I needed every clue I can get.

"You may take him Jarwed, you are right he is an extra weight." Jarweds face resembled suprise and I smirked. "W-well I didnt expect you to agree, thank you." Jarwed and the rest of the village bowed to me. Turning around I saw shock and betrayal evident on Necroghars face. Eh, nothing personal. I thought but gave him a wink.

Oh yeah about that Mesfer.

Grabbing the nearest demon I brought him to me and ripped out his heart. The demons lips formed an 0 of surprise before he slumped down to the ground dead. Throwing the heart to the dirt I announced, "You are all getting ahead of yourselfs thinking I will endure your stuborness. You will all be more respectful." All eyes immeadietly lowered to the ground.

Putting my daggers away I climbed back onto my stallions back. Kicking him in the side the horse raced off while I cleaned my hands. As we furthered from the village I heard Necroghar cry out trying to fight them. I felt no remorse, but damn that weird feeling in my chest again. Although heart thing should restore some of the respect.

In a day I reached the bridge to Reaper Acadamy. Sending my stallion away, I started to approach the doors. As expected I was greeted by two newbie reapers who were obviously uncomfertable. "Uh, Hello , William T. Spears is waiting for you, uh ...please follow us." Smirking I followed them through many corriders until we reached an office. By now all the white had my eyes hurting and I had to squint to open the door.

Talk about Grim Reapers and every wall white. I mean how ironic. White represents purity while they collected souls and killed sometimes.

The two bodyguards left me and I entered to see William sitting at his desk. Taking a seat I stared at him. Giving me a quick glance he reached over and grabbed a file handing it to me. Taking it I flipped through to see pictures and records of unexpected demon deaths. Apparently the bodys were found near the Reaper Academy with blistered burn, gruesome wounds and white eyes.

The total was thirty deaths in the past month. So one death every day.

I suddenly rememebred how I sent Necroghar away with Jarwed and ponderd the thought. Was that really the best move?

William cleared his throat and I handed the file back to him. "Have you any more details about these deaths?" William asked adjusting his glasses. "No, but why such intrest in demons death, I know you loath them." William didnt so much as blink. "I do hate you all but if this thing can easily kill demons than they can kill reapers and humans, so they are a danger."

"Whoa, bro dont mix me up with demons we are totally different I mean yeah I enjoy toture, blood, screams...BUT I am totally not a demon." William raised his eyebrow at me but grabbed his death scythe and made a motion for me to follow him. Walking down a couple doors we reached aa iron bolted door. Pushing it aside William opened the door and a horrid stench hit me. I almost gagged but dulled my smelling senses and walked inside.

William was obviously disgusted too and had a hankerchief held up to his nose. I looked around to see twenty nine metal tables with a demon on each. The bodies would usually disapper but the Reapers must have somehow preserved them. "Please follow me."

We walked down a couple rows and stopped at a body. I looked down and almost screamed in rage. I felt my eyes turn red and my tail grew out swishing back and forth. That was as far as it got until I pulled back my powers. I looked at William and could practically see the Reapers smirk. He had purposely led me to my brother. My sweet young brother...was dead.

"You see not only was it demons but your brother was the last one we got, considering he is a equal to you...well almost." Glaring at him I inspected the wounds.

Heavy slashes ran across his chest and probably plenty were on his back. The wounds were puffy and slightly tinted purple. Plus his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes, were white and dried blood evidently used to leak from his eyes. But the most suprising was that his fangs were pulled out and I could see they had carved a smile on his cheeks.

"Where did you find his body?"

"Right at the steps of our main doors." I felt a bit sad but it was only rage that I felt the most. Since I was part demon it was in my nature to rather be angry than grieve. That is exactly how I felt.

Who ever did this thought that killing my brother would burst my controlled bubble and nice try but I am not that weak. I looked at the rest of the demons and noticed they were all high ranking demons. I needed to stop this immediately or before you could say 'hell' the rest of the counsel will be dead.

I was soo tired.

Taking my dagger I cut at his wounds and stuck my finger inside. I heard William groan and turn away. Smirking I licked my finger trying to detect the poison. In a couple seconds I detected the faintest trace of MY poison. Gasping I dug around in my boot and removed the vial with my poison. It was empty.

Plus it was the exact poison Ciel was sick with... Furiously I thought of who had touched me in the past month. Suddenly I remebered when Lithym had pinned me to the floor taking off my jacket and boots trying to kiss me until I smacked him and pushed him off. That happened a month ago. Everything suddenly clicked into place.

When that incident occurred Lithym took the vial and hid it away then purpously set up a trap when I broke my leg. To heal it he took off my boot and that is when he returned the vial. Then he must have poisoned Ciel at the demon party while i was in the human realm, knowing Necroghar would call on me. When I left, my connection with my brother weakened. He must have killed him while I was reviving Ciel. On the way to the Reaper Academy he was planning to take me down but saw Sebstaian and had Jarwed take him. So when I figured it out he knew I would come to him to take Necroghar back, falling right into his trap. Even now I felt that he had opened up my connection to him so I could pinpoint his place. But to capture me why kill all those demons and involve Necroghar? Necroghar... sorry.

William turned back to me and in a minute I explained everything. Nodding he led me out of the room. On the way to back to his office I again felt the familiar tug in my chest, "Wait William I am about to see..." I gasped for air and grabbed Williams sleeve. Caught off guard he stumbled and lowered me to the floor. My eyes clouded and I began to see images of Necroghar and how he will die. But then Ciels death interuppted and I knew I had to choose. Either I saved Ciel or I save Necroghar and have him suffer the loss. Two choices and I was running out of time.

**Hey I hoped you liked it! So I know you may be a bit confused, let me clear it up;**

**Mesfer-** _This is a name I **made up** that symbolizes small demon fairies that are the main gossip sources in hell._

**Necroghar_-_**_ ag__ain I **made this up** but it is Sebastians true demon name._

**_If you are confused feel free to ask me any questions! OK so I will release the next chapter next Sunday, IF I get 1 review or 1 follow/fave. Ya ok if you read this thank you for being One Hell of a Reader! Until next time my Lord. ;}_**


	2. Knights and Posion

_Hey my fluffy snowflakes! (it is last day of winter, give me a break, I think it sounds great.) So here it is and I am sorry it is so short, I will make sure to write the other longer. I had gotten 2 reviews so thank you very much! :] I know it is Saturday but I will be busy tomorrow so I decided to post it today! How about we stick to the last goal? If I get one review or fav/follow I will update sooner! Please please do! Hope you enjoy it! :}_

_P.S OMG guys I just realized I posted it seperatly from Pawns and Choices! Sorry! Go to my main page, (type in my name and click on it) to access all the documents! Once again I apologize! _

**_"Choices can lead to fail or success, so choose carefully." -by me_**

Two choices and I was running out of time.

Hmm Ciel or Sebastian. Ah I guess I will have to do this. Letting out a reluctant sigh I turned to William. "William I would like you to save the Ciel boy when his death comes and take him to my home while I go after the killer." "Why would I want to save that brat that sold his soul to the devil?" he demanded.

"Because I asked you too, and if you do...I will owe you." William smiled devilishly. Oh my, why, just how do I get myself in these problems.

"Mmm, tempting but your home is in Hell and I won't be able to go there, not that I would want to."

Yeah he was right but that conflict can be easily resolved. "Oh about that, just return him to the his mansion and I will have a demon take him to my home." Ripping at my wrist with my teeth I shoved it at him. Disgusted he pushed it away. "You must drink my blood to seal the deal." Still disgusted he took out a small metal pin and rolled it around on my wound, then put the pin in his mouth. Grimacing he swallowed and my mark appeared on his right thumb. Putting on some gloves he nodded at me and took off running towords the door.

If I was accurate the boy only had two hours left. Licking my wrist I called for Gredset. The demon apparently was very busy so after a couple precious seconds of arguing we reached a compromise, he would take Ciel to my home if I in return let him drink some of my blood.

Man, I already made more deals in a day then I did in a decade.

Taking out my daggers I changed my clothes more deemed for battle. Tight leather jeans and no sleeve leather shirt. Instead of shoes my feet were enwraped in skin thin material that was almost like bare feet but it was sturdy and lightweight. I locked my silver bow with arrows on my back and let my tail show to have more balance, hiding my wings. Crimson red eyes stared back from the reflection in the metal door. Grinning with my sharp pointed teeth, I transported to Necroghars location. I opened my eyes to see myself in a... pitch black room?

No literally I could not see my own hands.

Sharpening my eyes even more I let them adjust. Just barely I made four corners and a figure shackeled to the wall. So we are in a room with Necroghar, probably the figure shackled. I slowely made my way to the figure. Reaching out my hand I touched skin and realized I was right, it was Necroghar.

He groaned and shifted away from my touch.

"Necro can you hear me?" A couple seconds of silence and, "Dont touch me traitor why did you come?" His voice was cold and distant. Well yeah I did kinda abandon him but right now was not the time for arguments. "Hey we will talk about that later, tell me what have they done to you?"

"They lured you in to capture you."

"Yeah no dip Sherlock." Suddenly Necroghar jerked and urgently said, "They said they will get my young master and torture him, they even already sent out three teams of Demon Assasins." I snorted and said, "Oh well they can try but I am afraid I had him taken to my house and I ASSURE you no one will get inside." "Thank you." Silence lasted a couple minutes until Necroghar hissed and shifted.

"Are you injured?"

"Well yeah they cut me up some and put some kind of liquid inside my wounds...it burns."

"Ok here I will-" I was cut short as the light turned on and the whole room turned white.

Screaming I closed my eyes and dropped to my knees. When I had switched to highest night vision my eyes were very sensistive to light. Dessperetly I started to adjust my pupils while still having my eyes closed. I heard a laugh and foot steps coming to me.

Opening my eyes to slits I stood up in front of Necroghar and held up my daggers. I mean I at least owed him that much.

Finally seeing something I of course saw, Lithym.

He was alone considering the room was so small Necroghar could reach out with his hands and almost touch the parrallel walls with his fingertips. This was a big disadvantage. Actually the room was so small I had to press up to Necroghar to keep myself farther away from Lithym.

"Va-in-es-ra." He purred my name letter by letter.

Disgusted I gave him one of my deadliest glares."Its Vainghesra you idiot."

Smirking he walked up closer. If he took another step our bodies would be touching. Nope cant do.

Taking my hand I rammed it into his stomach with the daggers. But as expected the demon was not surprised and only winced. He took a step forward the daggers slidding through his organs and out of his back. My hand was like a water fountain of blood flowing down it. Though that was not what disgusted me but rather the fact that his hands were on my waist. Hissing I yanked out the daggers and aimed to slice of his fingers but he quickly jumped back and leaned against the opposite wall, the daggers sliding out of him. Blood coated the floor and his wounds were already healed. Too bad.

"Mmm, Va-in I heard you are still pure." If I wasn't ready to rip his guts out I would have blushed. I mean WHY did they all say that? I heard a cough and turned back to Necroghar. That idiot was smilling like a lunatic. At least someone is happy. Resisting the urge to slap that smile of his face I turned to Lithym.

"So what have you been up to this past month...killing demons and stealing my poison." It wasnt really a question rather a demand for answers.

He instantly narrowed his eyes and pulled out a thin glass vial with dark liquid swirling around. "This is my new friend. It contains the bits of souls and powers of all those demons. Also your poison only it was modified to go against you."

"That is impossible it IS my own poison." Lithym reached into his jacket and took out a small stick thin knife. Opening the vial he dipped it in. Putting the vial back in his jacket he gave a three note whistle and the same six demons that captured Necroghar apperared. The room used to be small but now it had widened three times larger. They were holding the same nets they used to take down Necroghar only I noticed a certein gleam to them. Sniffing I picked up the same smell of the liquid he dipped the knife in.

"You see Vain if I kill you then I will have all the power in my hands. All demons will bow to me even the King. There is a saying in the human world 'To much power can kill as too little strength can too.' In this case all this power in the vial can easily hurt you and maybe even kill you. I mean my first prototype passed the test."

He must have been talking about my brother as the first prototype for I smelled it on him and even though I swallowed the poison on his wounds it was the same. They must have injected it somehow then took it out so I wouldn't notice.

What he was saying was possible and I will need to be careful.

"So Vain I propose a deal you can agree and save your precious Necroghars life or we will jut kill you both." I knew this was a trap...a very bad one. But I wanted to hear it. Nodding at him he continued. "I will swear a blood oath that no creature under my influence will hurt Necroghar or his friends. In return you will stay in this room unless said otherwise for a week and I promise I wont kill you during that week."

My options were running low.

I could just fight my way out and abandon Necroghar, but I can't do that. If I tried to take him with me I will probably kill us both. He had a boy waiting for him at home. To be truthfull I had always cared for Necroghar deep down. I may seem like an uncaring soul but sometimes I let my thoughts wonder if maybe I didnt have such a bloody reputation. I already lost my brother who knew me better than a souless creature. I cant lose Necroghar. But Necroghar had chosen his master and I cannot and will not pull him away from the boy. I heard Necroghar try to break away from the chains, "Dont agree we can get out. If you give in he will torture you definitly." Ignoring Necroghar I merrily nodded and ripped at me wrist. Holding it out to Lithym, "I agree to your terms."

The demon smiled maniacly and brought my wrist to his mouth. Sucking the blood a bit too long for my liking. I saw a symbol appear on my right palm, since I was the weaker one now. I felt the oaths chains bind me to this horrible room.

As promised Lithym undid Necroghars chains and his guards dragged him out as he stared at me with disbelief in his eyes. Yes I usually put up a fight but this was a different matter. I had already set up a group of blood hounds to bring him to my home waiting at the edge of Lithyms territory. Well they came here for two but it looks like only one will be leaving today.

But I deserve it.I mean wasn't it me who let him be taken?

Right then I decided, after this week I will disppear from everyones lives.

All those demons who had died were each somehow connected to me. The Demon King had once praised me saying 'Wherever you go death comes with you.' He was right.

I will fake my death and be out of anyones reach. I owed Necroghar and the rest at least that much. For a while I will stay with Undertaker. We knew each other very well and he was a grave when needing to keep secrets.

By 'dying' I might finally lower the number of deaths and be able to relax from all the time spent fighting. They will call me weak but...I do not care. One last thought thou.

_Necroghar I had always cared for you and I wish you peace, that is something I vow to do. _

I sent that message to him. No need to say 'I love you' and give him a burden to carry in his heart.

Nodding my head I tuned back into the present world. Now I just have to survive this week.

The room shrank back to its original shape and I breathed in deeply, as I was left alone with Lithym. He gave me a blood curling grin. I shivered and pressed up against the walls corner. Stalking me slowely he held up his knife and said, "Ready to scream my lady? Lets enjoy our little time together now."

Winking at me he slashed at my stomach. I let out a shrill scream as I felt the cut burn like Hells most tortures flames.

"Lets begin."

**Hey everybody sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. If you find any feel free to tell me. I don't think this was too confusing so I will just end it here. Next chapter is coming next Sunday the 2/8/15. I wish you well until next time my young lady/master. ;} **


	3. Bishop and Torture

_Torture, heartbreak, loss is only pain while death is just darkness'_

_Hello my lovelies, _

_I feel ashamed...really ashamed. I promised to update every Sunday and failed dramatically. _

_I am truly sorry and I just swear that the next chapter WILL be posted next Sunday._

_Actually no, I owe this, THIS Thursday I will post chapter 4._

_I am sorry I can't post all these chapters together but after so many months I am still having trouble with that so I will post each chapter separately._

_In order to view all just click on my main page and they will all be there. _

_This chapter is very short but I promise I will make it up in the next one._

_Finally this chapter is dedicated to __**cuteybunnys18273 and a guest **__{you know who you are} ;]_

_They were the first to actually review my 1st chapter!_

_Thank you guys!_

_Enough of this, enjoy this short but thrilling chapter!_

_Until next time my lovelies...hehe..._

_My scream echoed in my ears as I fell to my knees._

_I had been tortured plenty but this was the worst of all pains. I felt my powers being pulled to the wound since I couldn't contain the powers of the dead demons. Grabbing my stomach I slowely focused in and healed the injury. The wound still throbbed but it did not hurt anymore._

_Taking advantage of my position Lithym grabbed me by my waist and laid me down in the floor. Pinning me down with his body he stared to carve swirls on my cheek with the knife. I probably would have screamed if I was not concentrating on trying to get him off me._

_"__Shhh, darling lets enjoy our time together." He purred stabbing the knife into my chest. _

_After that Lithym came to me each day and gave me a chance to heal for two hours. Those two ours were spent sweating, trying to heal. Each day I got weaker and weaker. When I was healing I used all my energy. So when he came back I was huddled up in the corner trying to be conscious. _

_On Wednesday my strength failed and I fainted. When I woke up I screamed from the pain for at least four hours, my throat bleeding raw. After that I spent the rest of the time trying to stay concious. While torturing me he drained some of my power and took it for himself while talking about his future plans and past memories of when we were children. I was offered his blood as food but I refused it. Earning an extra slap every day. _

_Finally came Friday. I laid on the floor as the last seconds of our contarct ticked away. Now was the final step. I had so many scars it was like not skin anymore but rather flesh ripped away. My clothes was torn and hair cut in odd layers. One of my eyes was bleeding. _

_But final step...I MUST do it precisely to make everyone believe._

_Plus I must kill Lithym._

_Summoning my strength I called on Seberus. Ordering him to come with Necroghar and the rest of his pack. The pack would come with a couple Mesfers in tow for sure. The rumors about my kidnapping must have spread like wild fire. But the most important was that they would record my death and let every creature know._

_Yes my death, exactly that and no less._

_Pushing myself to my feet I felt the contract chains that held me to this room break away._

_Grabbing my daggers I rushed out of the building. A couple feet away from me stood Lithym on a strech of flat land..well dirt. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the pack had arrived with Necroghar on Seberuses back. Even so far away I could see his relief and pain. I felt him trying to send me a message but I blocked him._

_The Mesfers arrived and I took the first step._

_Rushing at Lithym I slashed at his throat while he cut off my arm. I howled a blood curling scream. I turned to see Necroghar had jumped off Seberuses back and was pounding against the invisible boundary wall. _

_His fists were becoming raw and I could hear him scream my name. But I just smiled at him._

_What they did not know was I wasn't planning on dying. _

_Well kind of..._

_When I will have my heart ripped out, my body will turn to ash. Sound pretty deadly but a couple centuries ago I found the only plant able to restore any supernatural body and soul after you die. _

_Falling to my knees I pretended to cover my mouth while I swallowed the plant I secretly transported into my palm._

_Ok I was ready._

_Dropping the daggers I reached to my back, taking my bow I broke it in half and the took out two daggers. I heard gasps._

_Yes these were called Death Souls. Anybody stabbed in the heart with them would instantly die and even their soul would just simply cease to exist. _

_Lithyms face betrayed obvious surprise._

_I rushed at him, battling with him a couple minutes until the moment I purpously dropped one dagger. Taking the chance he grabbed it off the ground and rushed at my back with the dagger straight out. Preparing myself I turned at the last millisecond. He shoved the dagger into my heart while I returned the favor._

_His mouth made an 0 of surprise and be both slumped to the ground._

_At that moment everything seemed to happen at once as the boundry wall broke. The owner too wounded to support it. _

_The hounds ran to me with Necroghar in the lead, _

_the Mesfers simply teleported to me, _

_and I dropped like a stone in water._

_Reaching into my boot I clutched an envelope to my chest. _

_Necroghar reached me first and put my head on his lap. I heard my hounds tear at Lithym extracting their anger on him. I relished in the sound of his screams. Reaching to Necroghar I clapsed his hand that was shaking. Giving him the blood stained letter he put it in his jacket. _

_"__How are your wounds?" I whispered as blood trickled out of my mouth. _

_"__W-why are you worried about me...y-you..." he trailed away choking._

_"__Well...I s-see you are fine...thats good?" _

_He stroked my hair, staying silent._

_As I felt his warmth I said, "I am sorry for e-everything I ever did to you... Ciel is your destined mate, so Necroghar I want you to forget about me and live on." _

_He gave me a weak grin, "I will never forget you." I chuckled but choked on my own blood and stopped. Licking my lips I turned my head to see Serberus crouched next to me nuzzeling my hand. Stroking his head I looked into his eyes, talking telepathically,_

_**Serberes remember the last order I gave you?**_

_He nodded his wolf head, __**then here is my final order complete you dutys and I officially am setting you free. **__He nodded again and licked my hand. _

_Although demons cared less for their servents, Serberus and I always had a special connection. Ripping my gaze away from him I looked up at Necroghar. Using my useful hand I gripped him harder and swept all my powers left to him. I heard him gasp and slumped away._

_Of course I was not an idiot. _

_When I will be reborn all my powers will be restored. But I wanted Necroghar to be strong and powerful. Safe from danger. I felt my body stiffen looking into Necroghars beautiful crimson red orbs I decided, and whispered into his mind, _

_**I love you.**_

_A tear slipped down his cheek and I closed my eyes as my body turned to ash._

_All done , like I said very short I apologize..._

_Anyways reviews are very much appreciated!_

_Also one reason I totally forgot about these chapters is because I made an account at __**Archive of Our Own. **__and have posted a different chapter there, It is an awesome site, much like fanfiction. Oh and if you want to you can check out my account which is __**ClaudeFaustes1414 **__on that site._

_That's all for now lovelies thank you for waiting {if you did, if you gave up on me I totally feel you}_

_I will see you this Thursday of 4/2/15...heh,,,,_


End file.
